


Ghostry Hunting

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Hunting ? [5]
Category: Supernatural, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even grocery shopping can get turned into a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock

Sioux Falls, South Dakota - May 5th, 1983

Molly Black stared at Jean from where she was re-stocking the fruits for tomorrow. She'd worked for Jean Lock at Lock's Grocer's for three years, since they were eight-teen. Jean had taken over the grocer after her dad died. Molly'd known her since child-hood, before she'd ever understood what she felt. This would be her day, her day to tell Jean how she felt. Walked over to the counter, stopped in front of the blond manager and asked "Jean ?"

Heart fluttered in her chest as dark-gray eyes lifted to meet her green ones. Jean replied "What is it Molly ? Is something wrong with the fruits ?"

Anger coursed through her, she didn't care about the fruit this was more important than freaking fruit.

Nerves replaced the anger than Molly stated "The fruits are fine, Jean !!. I was just wondering if we could, er, talk... somewhere else. Before we close, like now since we're here."

"Okay."

Lights flickered as the dark-haired woman led the blond into the back-room. It was a small room with green-paint peeling off the walls and a chipped table in the center, a letter lay open on it.

She took a deep breath as Jean closed the door and asked "So, Molly what'd you want to talk about ?"

The brown-haired woman shifted and pacing said "I know you probably won't like this but... but Jean I have to tell you something."

Gray-eyes were interested as Jean soothed "You know it won't matter what you tell me, Molly. "

Molly stopped by the table and played with the silver bracelet around her wrist, her mother had gotten it as a present from her great-grandmother. Jean walked up and stopped beside her. She stared into those familiar gray-eyes and saw something in them that was different from normal.

Hope flared and the words tumbled out "I love you, Jean. I've been in love with you for a long time, since high-school."

Didn't expect gray-eyes to go cold before she was shoved into the table and hit the floor. Gasped then choked in disbelief as Jean picked up a letter-opener that'd fallen from the table and stabbed her multiple times. She ignored the black-haired lady standing above her, telling her to leave "Molly, come here. You don't want to...Molly, you'll get stuck because of your anger. Come with me, it's just a..." .

Molly screamed in betrayal, she'd never felt so much rage before. Flung herself upward clawing at Jean it didn't work, everything turned into green and black rain.The table flipped over though, she smiled as Jean ran away.

* * *

 

Near Sioux Falls, Singer Salvage Yard - Present time

Jess looked at Bobby Singer, this was her first time meeting the brown-haired and bearded Hunter. The man who'd known her boy-friend Sam since he was a kid. Sam had talked about him a lot, the older man looked kind of rough. Well, so did Dean and Smith sometimes if the ex-Agent turned Hunter got angry. Unlike Neo and Sam who couldn't if it'd save everyone's lives.

Found it unexplainably funny that herself and Neo were the only Hunters in the room who didn't have brown hair. Stifled the laughter and asked "So, Mr. Singer what'd you call us here for ?."

The oldest human man in the room shook his head and muttered "Call me Bobby, less you want me calling you Jessica."

"Okay, Mr... I mean, Bobby." the laughter bubbled out as Dean stared at the old Hunter.

It increased as Bobby replied "Stop staring like an idjit, Dean. I'd do it if Jess wouldn't. Hmpf, luck has it I don't call you Deana. You act like a Deana sometime's."

Neo and Sam joined in her laughing at their boy-friend and brother respectively. Then Smith said "While that is true sometimes, that does not answer why we are here."

Dean's indignant "Hey !!. I thought you and Neo love me."

Neo and Smith responded "We do but you do sometimes."

As she stopped her laughing, Bobby muttered "Idjits, the whole lot. Anyway, there's been some odd things lately at a store in the city. A haunting of some sort. I've investigated but I've never managed to find anything 'sides camera footage."

Sam nodded, green-eyes bright "Well, a few of us'll just have to look at it then. What's the store called ?"

"Lock's Grocer, it's changed owners recently and the attacks have gone up. I think Neo and Dean, or he and Smith should go."

Jess interjected with "Why not Sam and I, Dean and myself ? Or Neo and Sam, or Sam and Smith ?"

"The ghost don't go after straight people. Plus, Jess I doubt you want Sam pretending to be interested in Neo. He wouldn't do a good job of it. So, decide yourselves who goes."

Sam stated "It's only talking to the manager or owner's now, that shouldn't matter. Dean and I'll go, if it's all right with Jess and you two ?."

She and Neo nodded as Smith replied "Samuel is right, I suppose Neo and I could let Dean out for that long."

Dean snorted "I'm not sick anymore, that damned cold is gone. I'm perfectly fine, sides this isn't a 'Shifter case. Plus, Sam-n'- I hardly go on hunts by ourselves anymore. Neo, Smith don't you two start anything while I'm gone."

It was Jess's turn to snort as Neo's brown and Smith's blue-eyes met. They replied to their boy-friend "We won't...much."

Sam retorted as the two brothers walked out "Didn't need to think about that Dean."

"Too bad for you, Sammy."

* * *

 

She imagined Sam's rolled eyes as the door shut. A minute later they all heard the Impala as it pulled out of Bobby's drive-way.


	2. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get some info from Darla an employee at the grocer's.

Dean turned off the Impala and looked past Sam to Lock's Grocer. It was a medium-sized, single-storey building made of red-brick. Unlike so many other places, it was hard to believe it was haunted. Most ghost's had been humans who'd gotten trapped after death and most got the ability to manipulate the code. A few also got the ability to manipulate people's residual self images. Ghosts really were a mixed bag in what they got for abilities. Though some ghosts were programs designed to look like humans. It was hard telling which was which at the best of times.

Sam asked "Are you really feeling up to this ?"

'Yeesh, even Sam is worrying too much.'

Replied with "It was just a damn cold, not an injury. You guys worry too much." as he got out of the car and walked into the store. The walls were bright-white and the lights fluorescent. Looked like any other store with rows of aisles and fridges on the back-wall, except there was only one cashier. An old long, silver-haired woman, she wore a red-apron with 'Lock's' printed on it. According to her name-tag the woman's name was Darla.

* * *

 

Darla smiled at him and Sam "Hello there, youngsters. Can I help you ?"

He walked up to the counter "Hi, we're here to look into the incidents that've happened lately."

Darla's smile faltered then faded "Oh. What can I do ?"

Sam replied "Well, we heard it only started getting worse when the new owners bought it. Could you tell us about them ?"

He shifted in place and looked around for the security cameras. Spotted them in the corners and one in hidden up in the ceiling. Made sense that the ghost wouldn't go after Bobby, but _' I've always trusted Bobby, but I don't like this hunt. It'll go after Neo, Smith and I for sure. Has it already gone after other couples ? Why would it want to do that ?'_

Noticed that Darla glanced around before answering "Their perfectly nice girls, Michelle and Joan are. A lot better than the old owner used to be, always paranoid about something. Never came near the store least she had too. Some people didn't -." the old woman trailed off.

Dean turned to see a black-haired Agent standing behind them. They always freaked him out because of how much they oozed creepiness, like the 'supernatural' programs and former copper-tops they hunted. Darla's reaction was the least normal he'd ever seen, normally C-T's just ignored the Matrix's Agents unless they spoke.

Then the Agent asked, his voice sounded brittle and currently annoyed " Has everyone else shown up yet ?"

'What the hell is he talking about ? The Agents hardly get involved cause we're faster than them, since we're not completely bound by the Matrix's rules. Besides, Smith interfering those few times when Neo and I needed help. What's so special about this hunt ? Well, might as well go with it, since he's giving us something.'

"Uh, yeah. We got a bit delayed on the way over from New York."

"At least, you finally showed up. I have been waiting for a day already, where are the others ?"

Sam replied for him "Their resting at the moment, we figured it would be quicker if it was just the two of us."

* * *

 

The Agent nodded and motioned for them to follow him as he walked out. Dean called "See ya later, Darla. We'll be back soon." as he and Sam walked after the Agent.


	3. Moore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's never happened before from an Agent.

As he and Dean stopped in the alley beside Lock's, Sam looked over at the green-suited Agent. The first real one he'd seen since the Stanford 'Shifter murders that Jess, Dean and himself had solved. _'Bobby never said anything about Agents being in the city. Is there something else going on ? There's got to be.'_

* * *

He asked "Why are you here, Agent ? "

Winced at how sharp the Agent's voice was, like snapping branches. "My name is Moore, Agent Moore. As for why I am here there is far more going on than just this haunting."

Dean questioned "Well, Moore-man, what's going on then ? "

Of course, since Agent Moore looked human he expected the Agent to flinch or clench his fist at the name. Moore didn't even seem to notice, the only Agent he'd seen act like a human was Smith. Though Smith wasn't an Agent anymore, he was easier to anticipate than Moore.Then again he'd been around Smith for a few weeks and only just met Moore.

The Agent replied " Some humans, mostly women are being murdered. We don't know if it's connected to the haunting, but it could be the work of something else. Thus it has yet to be released to the public."

Sam shook his head and paced along the wall before he said "Look, Agent Moore we're already gonna have to split up as it is. Jess and I'll look at it later."

Moore tilted his head slightly before he nodded. Then Dean asked "Do you know anything about who's doing the haunting ? If it's a program or an actual human ghost ?."

"It's not a program besides that I know nothing about it. Good luck with your hunting." Moore walked past Dean and out of the alley.

Dean muttered "That was weird."

He nodded and thought _'The System is worried enough to wish us luck ? Well, we've never had that happen before. I think the Matrix is ending.'_ as he and Dean went to the Impala. Asked his older brother "Dean ? Should we do the research now ? Or wait for Jess, Tom and Smith ? "

"Might as well wait for them, Sam. We'll find out more then, also how weird is it that there's an Agent called Moore ?. "

"If you'd listen to Smith, you'd know there are more Agents than most Rebels typically see. Though he's never mentioned a Moore before, only Jones and Brown."

Dean retorted with "Hey. I do listen ninety percent of the time."

"Right, and you're thinking about bunnies the other ten percent."

"No, that's pie. Bitch."

"Jerk."

They both laughed and grinned, then Dean said "Let's see what the others have been up to." as he started the engine. Sam opened the glove-box and rummaged for a tape to put in.

_' It's nice being with Jess, Neo, Smith and Dean. I'd just like it to be Dean and I for a few days, like it used to be. If only we could get Dad back from Zion everything'd be perfect then. I wonder how Dad'd react to Dean's boy-friends ? Wonder about that later, what could be killing those girls ? God, please don't let it be another freaking Shape-Shifter. A Were-wolf, a Djinn or a Vampire anything but another Shape-Shifter.'_

* * *

Thirty minutes later.....

He didn't expect to hear laughter as Dean opened the door to Bobby's house and walked into the living-room. Everybody stopped laughing, but looked on the verge of loosing it, even Smith's lips twitched.

Dean asked "What's this about ?"

Neo who held a sketch-pad in hand turned it over and Dean exclaimed "Man, that looks nothing like me !!."

Bursted out laughing as he saw it "Uh, actually Dean, it kinda does." , then Dean shoved him into the wall. Punched Dean in response who 'fell' to the floor and they started fighting. It was more laughter than fighting.


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about Moore and other things. Plus, Bobby refuses to let Smith call him Robert.

Smith smiled as Dean pulled Samuel up from their mock-fight. Neo sat beside him on the couch the sketch-pad on his lap, leaning against him. Jessica sat on an arm-chair across from them and Bobby leaned against a stack of books, the books that were everywhere.  
  
 _'Being bodily threatened if I don't call him Bobby, I learned my lesson with Neo. So, Bobby it is though I still think that Robert sounds much better.'_

Dean asked while walking over " I am the only one you drew ?"

He answered as Dean sat on his other side "Of course not, Dean. I drew one of Neo, he did one of me."   
  
_'Well, besides all the others the three of us have done.'_

Jessica took over "Bobby did one of me and I did one of him. It was a giant beard basically, except with eyes."

Neo flipped to the page and held it up for Samuel to see, the tallest brown-haired man laughed. Samuel sat down on the floor beside beside Jessica. The blond woman rolled her eyes, got up and pulled the youngest Hunter into the chair with her.

Bobby replied as he flipped through a book "Oh, yea, Jess's was just her eyes an' hair. Now, what'dya boys find out from the cashier or whoever ?"

Dean responded "Not much, some Agent Moore interrupted us. Apparently, there's a murderer on the loose too."

Samuel continued "I told him that Jess and I'd check on it later, we'll take it on. So, you Dean, Smith and Neo can work on the Lock's hunt. Since you three'll actually be able to provoke and stop it. "

Bobby shut the book loudly and put it down, then said "I'll check on both of you once in a while. I'll help with the research and hunting when you need it."

It had started to get dark in the hall, likely it would snow in minutes. When it was not making Dean or Neo sick, he rather liked snow. Not as much as rain but snow was his second favourite form of weather. Mostly because Moore hated it and Neo just happened to like it too.

* * *

 

Smith nodded, then asked "Agent Moore ? Are you sure, Dean ?"

Dean shifted slightly beside him "Yep, Moore why you know the guy ?"

"Agent Moore was one of the newer Agents, I met him just before I met Neo for the first time. He didn't like me and I did not like him. Nor do I like the fact that he told you about it."

Sam interrupted "Still, it sounded like he was going to check up or something. Hopefully, if it helps with the hunt you'll put it aside."

As he looked at Neo and Dean, Smith said "I suppose I will have to try for these two's sakes' if nothing else. Speaking of R-Bobby, are we still stuck in the panic-room tonight ?"

Bobby glared at his almost slip "Yes, already had got two beds for you three, there's no room anywhere else. Plus, Sam-n'-Jess are already in the attic and I got my bed."

Neo yawned, he laughed then gently shook the black-haired man. Incredibly dark-eyes blinked at him, before the look slid past to Dean. Neo muttered "It's snowing again. Think I need to wake up."

He looked over at Dean and the others, Sam grinning asked "Should we throw you outside ? You'll wake up and it'll be less noisy then."

This time Neo's reponse is mumbled "Shut it, Sam. You-n'-Jess're noisy too."

Bobby huffed from over by the brownish-red wall "I don't need to know what you idjits do when I'm not around. Go research or somethin', actually just research."

Smith nodded and said as he pulled Neo up off the couch "We will go and look up the store's history tomorrow morning. There are more than a few books in the panic-room to read."

* * *

 

He, Dean and Neo went down to the basement to actually read for once. Well, as Smith looked over Dean was actually drawing on his bed.


	5. Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Sam visit the station.

Jess closed Bobby's truck door and clutched the fake FBI badge tightly. _'I still can't get used to using these. Even after all this time it feels like we're begging to get caught.'_  
  
Straightened the suit jacket as Sam walked around the hood to stand beside her. At least, Sam always looked good in these things but she felt too nervous. Someone, an Agent, walked away from the wall and over to them.

Sam startled and asked "What are you doing here, Agent Moore ? "

Moore responded "I have been ordered to help you with this. More specifically, to make it as easy as possible for you to get information, since the humans aren't comfortable around myself."

Couldn't help herself as she stuttered "H-how are you going to do that ?"

The Agent reached into his jacket and pulled out five FBI badges, "We have these for you and the others, since your others needed replacing."

Opened the first one that he handed to her, she looked at it. FBI Special Agent Madison White, wondered about Sam's. _'Wow, he's really helping us. I can't believe it with these there's no more chance of being outed as a fake.'_

Felt more confident as she replied "Thank you, Agent Moore. These are a lot better than our old ones."

Moore nodded in response and turned away after giving Sam three.

Sam said "Mine's Special Agent Dan Wesson. Still got a gun for a name." as he shook his head. One badge was his and the other two were either Dean and Neo's, or Smith and Dean's or some other combo. Sam smiled at her and put the other badges into the glove-box, along with the second she'd been given.

* * *

Then took a calm breath before they walked into the police station and up to the desk.

An Asian woman with brown-hair looked up, her name-tag said Officer S. Fang. Officer Fang asked "Can I help you with something ?"

Jess started off with "Yes Officer Fang, I'm FBI Special Agent White. This is my partner S. A Wesson, we're on a team that's here to help with the murders."

"Well, you'll want to see Detective Baker then, he's working the case. Unfortunately he's out of the station at the moment. Would you want to talk to the Coroner then ?"

Sam responded for her "Yes, please. Where is the morgue located ? "

Blinked as Officer Fang stared at her for a second than shook her head "It's down the left road about a block. You can't miss it. Shall I call you when the Detective gets in ?"

Jess took the pen that Fang offered her and wrote her cell number down. "That would help us a lot, thank-you Officer Fang."

She and Sam turned then walked out of the station, she got in the driver-seat of Bobby's truck. As she reached the left turn, they got cut off and nearly side-swiped by a dark-red '77 Ford Challenger. Glared after the idiot as he disappeared down the street.

_'God, I hate it when people drive reckless like that. Especially with a nice old car, even if it is a freaking Ford. You'd never see Dean driving like that with the Impala, he loves it too much. Apparently, he and Sam's dad does too. I wonder what happened to send him to Zion ? I've never met him but Neo and Smith have. Maybe I'll have to ask Sam about it later.'_

A few minutes passed when she pulled up to the Sioux Falls Mortuary. It was a dark-brick building with lighter, bright colored arches around the few windows.

* * *

Got out and closed the door then prepared herself to see the dead bodies. _' I'll never get used to that either. I don't want to think what could happen if I ever did.'_


	6. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile.... Neo, Dean and Smith are researching at the library.

Neo put the book on the city's early history away and looked over at Dean. _'Where'd Smith go ? He was here two seconds ago. Did he find something useful. Either-way he's not with Dean.'_

His first love sat at one of the computers embedded in the cream-colored wall. Resisted the urge to glare as yet another girl walked up to Dean. Watched as the second tallest brown-haired man started to talk to the blond woman. _' I know it's just for info, what little they probably have. But do they always have to go for Dean ? Why not me or Smith just once ? Still, he's probably having more luck then I am.'_

Smith asked from beside him "Did you find anything ?"

"Nope, nothing for ours or Sam and Jess. You ?"

"Nothing, shall we go liberate Dean ?"

Looked up at Smith and replied "Definitely, hopefully he found something."

* * *

 

As they walked over to Dean he tripped on the carpet. Picked himself up as the blond girl laughed and skittered off as Smith probably glared at her. He stared into gray-eyes. While Dean helped brush off his shirt and asked "All right, Tom ?"

_'I still remember his eyes being the first thing I saw the morning after Mr. W saved me. That morning was awesome, I hated having to leave him and Sam. Couldn't believe it either when he showed up at my high-school when I hadn't seen him for months. I always thought there was something hiding in those eyes. Never thought he'd learned the full truth about the Matrix and programs. I definitely never thought it'd be love for me, since he was always chasing those girls. Or I thought he was anyway. It always seems to be the eyes for me, first I fell in love with Dean's then Smith's. Idiot, don't just stand there, stop getting side-tracked and answer Dean's question.'_

Blushed slightly as Dean smiled when he answered "Huh ?, oh yeah I'm fine."

He was saved from further embarrassment as Smith asked "Did you learn something, Dean ? We regrettably found nothing."

Dean responded with "Besides a lot of useless phone-numbers, yeah I found one thing. An article about a disappearance in nine-teen eighty-three at Lock's. A cashier/ stocking-girl named Molly Black went missing one night. The only other person around that night was a Jean Lock. Jean was the daughter of the previous owner, Allen Lock. She took over at eight-teen when her Dad died of a heart-attack."

Neo nodded and looked outside "So, sounds like we've gotta check out Jean. Should we do that first or go and have lunch ? "

Smith suggested "Or we could have lunch, check the security cameras' and then find Miss. Lock."

He and Dean both said at once "O.K, just let us handle Lock. We all know you tend to go a bit overboard sometimes."

Stared as Smith actually looked down at the floor "Of course, it's not an interrogation room. I am still sorry about that, Thomas."

Just shrugged "I know why you did it and I don't blame you. Now let's get lunch, maybe we'll meet up with Sam and Jess."

All three walked out of the library into the parking-lot. As he walked up to the Imp, it once again shocked him. "Dean, she still doesn't like me."

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous she's gotta share."

He complained "Then how come she never shocks Smith ?"

"He's still new, you've been around my Baby for years."

The reason they refered to the Imp as she was cause Mr. W always had. Sighed in response as he got in the front passenger. When he looked up he noticed a red Charger as it pulled out of the lot.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he stretched before following Smith and Dean into a diner. Neo smiled when he saw not only were Sam and Jess there, but Bobby too. They sat down at the blue-vinyl covered booth.


	7. Alias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are aliases from an Agent any good ?

Sam looked from the light-gray wall as his brother and Deans' boyfriends sat down. He smiled back at Neo before he said "Agent Moore showed up outside the station. He gave Madison and myself our new badges, said the old ones were worn out. Gave us your's already too."

Turned to Jess who nodded "Dan's right he was helpful, if a bit creepy. Like usual." as they took out the rest of the badges to hand them over. Then Smith growled "If he shows up for us next, he had better have a damn good reason."

Raised an eye-brow as he gave Neo his new badge. Neo asked while opening the badge "Tom Fher ? I'd rather have my cousin John's name. Anyway, Smith what's up with you and Moore ?"

Dean muttered "Tor Redgrave, heh cool."

Smith turned over his badge as he mused "Frost, how typical." before he answered, angrily "Moore tried to kill Tom."

_'Moore tried to kill Neo ? Why, when ? Why the Hell didn't we know about this ?....'_

Dean hissed, while slamming a fist on the table "I'll gank him. I swear, I'll gank the ever-loving crap out of him."

They fell quiet as the waitress walked up to their booth and took their orders. He looked around and saw that a few people were staring at them. When they noticed him they quickly looked away. Except for one woman who smiled at him and left the diner.

_'Great now people'll think Tor's crazy or something.'_

As he stared, Jess asked "Why is he still an Agent then ? I thought they're supposed to protect people."

"Somehow he persuaded our superiors to spare him. It was the Merovingian that actively tried to kidnap him. A few days after he met with the oldest Mr. Winchester and yourself Tor. Moore did not do anything to stop him, if it were not for Agent Grayson, Tom would have likely been killed."

He questioned "Wait, the guy who threw the Valentine's Ball. The guy who dealt with the cops.... he tried to kill Tom ? That's crazy."

Bobby broke in "Nah, that's just like him. Manipulative bastard he is, you know the boys' Dad and I did a case for him. It's the last case we ever worked together. If you'd told me about that ball weeks ago, I'da told you not to go. He ever shows up don't trust him, even though a baby can kick his ass."

They all laughed but he had an uneasy feeling about the program.

* * *

 

_'No wonder Smith didn't seem comfortable around the frenchie. Why would a kid be a threat to an old program like that ? Neo couldn't do anything to him then.Did frenchie do something to Dad to make him go crazy ? Or was it the case that finally broke Dad ?'_

Sam started again after a few seconds of silence "Well, whether he's got something to do with this or not. We found out something about the girls."

Neo tilted his head and inquired "What'd you find ? Don't do anymore of that suspense crap."

"Found out that they had a lot of deep cuts along with internal lacerations. Almost like they were crushed or something. The Detective working the case, Baker, hasn't called us back yet. When he does we'll go check out the crime scenes."

Jess asked "Did you guys find anything ?"

He almost laughed as Dean, Neo and Smith all shook their heads in unison.


	8. Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was sane, he knew he was and he needed to find the boys.

John shook his head as he looked around the ware-house. For a second he saw Mary crouched in the center. Her blond-hair glowed white around the edges as she looked up worriedly at him. When he called “Mary.” she vanished without a trace.

He ran over to where she was seconds ago. Now Sam was laid out in that spot. Green-eyes were cloudy and distant as the brown haired boy struggled to breath. "Sam, Sammy breath. It's all right, Dad’s here, you're gonna be fine. You‘re gonna be fine."

Fire engulfed Sam’s much smaller body as he stared unable to move. All the while his youngest son was letting out the most horrifying screams he‘d ever heard. Yellow-Eyes was here somewhere he could feel it. A laugh from behind him as the lights died. Along with shouted cries, "Dad, help." and a simultaneous "Mr. W."

When he turned Yellow-Eyes had not only Dean, but Tom in his grip. A sneer from the Demon, "You think you can save them ? A stupid human like you ? All of Heaven couldn't save your precious boys."

Angry he rushed at the Demon who vanished in a burst of black smoke. Turned around again and again as he shouted, "Dean, Sam, Tom ! Where are you ? C'mon boys, answer me. Where are you ?"

_‘Don’t do this to me, not them too. Not the rest of my family, damn it.’_

* * *

His eyes jerked open and he saw a white-ceiling above him. Rolled over on the lumpy bed that was only a foot away from the fabric-padded steel wall.

He shivered as the light flickered and the shadowy form of Yellow-Eyes appeared in the corner to mock him, "Look at you, so pathetic. Just like your whole damned lot. It'll be so easy to kill them, I won't even have to try. Of course, it won't be any fun without your horrified reaction. Still, I think I can manage with the boys own. They are so emotional with each other, after all, it'll break them when the first one dies."

It took all his strength not to shout back. Not to launch himself at the Demon who would vanish as if he weren't there. _‘No, don’t if you do you’ll never get out.’_ He was still sane, the Demons were real just like him, Bobby and Morpheus. The boys didn't know that, he needed to get back into the Matrix. Had to warn them, or get Morpheus to tell them, since Bobby thought he was crazy.

His door was unlocked and pulled open. _‘Oh, goodie Nursey is here. Where’s a bit of holy-water when you want it ? ’_ Nurse Elle walked in her eyes black as she asked, "You're not going to cause trouble are you, now ?" with a soft laugh.

Morpheus moved around the 'nurse', his dark-skinned old friend grinned. The Neb's Captain wore a red-shirt and dark-pants, unlike his own ripped all-white clothes. "It's a good day for you, John. The Council has released you from hospital care since you've proved yourself sane to them."

Nurse Elle gaped, "You can't do that. He's dangerous, just yesterday he jumped at me."

That made him laugh as he said, "I did not and good-bye, Nursey and good riddance." Grinned as he followed Morpheus out of the tiny room and stretched in the hallway. “Glad to be free, now how’d you pull that ?”

Morpheus smiled slightly as they walked past a few guards out of the psych ward. The Captain was silent until they were standing outside the hospital. Zion was mostly dark except for the lights on the cat-walks above and below them.

_‘It’s been what at least five years since I was out in the open ? Oh, God that long or is it longer since I’ve seen any of them at all. Are they good Hunters now ? Did Bobby leave Dean and Sam alone after he turned me over to the hospital ? What happened with Dean and Tom ? Are they finally together ?’_

Finally the dark-man answered, “I called in a few favours. Then told them how much you were probably missing Sam and Dean since you haven’t seen them in ten years.”

“Thanks, Morpheus. Do you know what happened with everybody ?”

A nod and Morpheus ran a hand over his head, “You’ll be glad to know Dean finally stopped dancing around Tom a few years ago. Of course, Tom’s called Neo when he’s being a Rebel. Neo, Dean, Sam and Sam’s girlfriend are a team now.”

_‘So, Dean did tell To - Neo about the Matrix, about hunting. Or someone did at least. Well, their okay and my little Sam’s got a girlfriend ? Oh, Mary can you believe this our boys are all grown-up. I wish we could go see them together.’_

The other man‘s brown-eyes flickered away from him as he turned and replied, “I’m sensing a ‘but’. So, what are you hiding ?”

Morpheus‘ next words made him stare, “That would be Smith.”

_‘Smith ? What the Hell does he have to do with anything ?’_

John’s thoughts must have slipped out because Morpheus flinched, "Smith’s in love with Dean and Neo." 

A shout of “ **What !** ” echoed distantly in his ears. “That’s impossible, he’s like…a thousand years old compared them. Dean-n’-Neo are only what twenty, maybe, thirty-odd years old. Smith’s a murderer and an unfeeling asshole when he’s not killing people. They have nothing in common how can he love them ? It‘s impossible !”

Belatedly, he realized that he was the one shouting. Found himself sinking to the floor and shaking his head, to scratch his beard in confusion. He stared as Morpheus pulled him up, “Come on, you can see for yourself after we get you hooked back up to M.H.M.I.”

“I don’t mind M.H.M.I, but I hate the Machine that runs everything. It could kill everyone and the Machines wouldn’t care. Somehow they‘d blame it on us.”

M.H.M.I stood for - Matrix Hunter Monitoring Interface. If you got accepted by the System, you had to use the Machine approved interface or else you weren’t legally a Hunter and the Agents could kill you on sight. If only because if you interfered with a program’s deletion you were just another thing to get rid of.

Morpheus shook his head, “That’s the stipulation - if you don’t use M.H.M.I and prove your sanity in the Matrix, they’ll throw you back in the ‘ward. Just wait until you see them together before you say anything to them. Otherwise, I doubt Dean and Neo will want to talk to you.”

_‘Well, thanks for telling me. Still, I need to see them…make sure their okay. That Smith isn’t trying to pull something on them. I’ll kill the damned Agent if he’s lying, delete him, whatever.’_

“All right, let’s go.” Slowly, he followed Morpheus over to the elevator.


	9. Interrogation

They stood on the slush-covered doorstep of a two-storey, gray house. Neo nodded as on his right Dean growled, “I still hate these monkey suits. At least, it can’t be worse then when Sam and I were checking up on Jerry‘s plane crashes.”

Smith as always wore his black-suit, Dean wore a black/dark-gray suit, while he wore the all-black, tie-less one he’d worn to see the Oracle. _‘That feels like a hundred years ago now. I can’t believe its only been a few years since I was freed. Less since I became a Hunter, it feels like a life-time already. Heh, and there‘s more to come.’_

While he agreed, “No kidding, it still freaking itches.” he rolled his shoulders and stepped up to the dark-oak door. Mostly to avoid the snowmelt that washed over the eavesdrop where he‘d been standing. Yesterdays light flurry had turned into a freak snowstorm even though it was nearly the middle of March.

_‘Well, at least, it wasn’t like that hunt Dean and I did when Smith was still an Agent. Middle of May and then, **bam** , snowstorm, that's the biggest unintentional glitch in the Matrix I’ve ever seen. How did I miss the fact that Smith was jealous when he showed up to help ?  Especially, how could I miss it after Dean said he loved me ?’_

Smith just chuckled, “You were not complaining at the ball a few weeks ago.”

Dean rolled gray-eyes and pulled at his tie as he said, “It’s too bad you missed hearing him bitch up a storm about it in our hotel room.”

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. ‘ _I really don’t want to disturb them, but breakfast is likely the best time both Joan and Michelle will be in. Can't believe her name's Michelle, just like my Mom. We should go see my Mom and Dad again. We can bring Smith along too, I wonder what they‘ll think of him.’_

Maybe seconds later it was opened by a short, tan-skinned, dark-blond woman. She wore a light-green bathrobe thrown over a nightgown. Her dark-green eyes widened in confusion as they took him, Dean and Smith in. She shifted her weight and asked, “Ah, can I help you with something, gentlemen ?”

Dean responded, “Yes, ma’am. Are you Miss. Michelle Black or Miss Joan River ?”

“I’m Michelle, Joan’s left for the day. What do you need ?”

He answered while pulling out the badge to give her, “I’m FBI Agent Tom Fher. These are my partners - beside me is Agent Tor Redgrave and lastly Agent Jay Frost. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions, Miss. Black.”

When he had to call himself and Dean ‘Agents’ he suppressed a shudder. The sound of his voice was disturbingly Agent-ey. _‘You’re going to scare her. Holy crap, I’m scaring myself. I’m supposed to be the understanding one how sounding like this ?’_

Smith and Dean gave theirs over and then Michelle nodded returning them. “Come on in, Agents. You can keep your shoes on, the living room is on the right. Before I go change would anyone like a cup of coffee, juice or anything ?”

They followed Michelle into the dark-orange hallway and turned into the living room. There were pictures were of Michelle and an olive-skinned, dark-haired woman that was likely Joan River. When Michelle turned to look at them, he answered, “No thanks.“ Dean gave the same answer and Smith shook his head.

The walls in the living room were covered with white swirls. Along the wall was a white couch and recliner, on the opposite wall was a black t.v. on a stand in front of the window.

Dean and himself sat down on the couch as Smith wandered over to look out the window. Smith leaned forward slightly then hummed and turned away, before looking back. _‘Is he looking for Moore ? At least, if he does Smith isn’t going to throw himself out the window, he’s far too dignified for that. Normally, at least.’_

Dean raised an eyebrow and muttered, “Smith, dude, stop that you’re making me nervous.”

Smith‘s response was a mild, “Did you really just call me that ?”

Before Dean could say anything else Michelle re-entered the room. Now the woman wore a red-blouse and dark-jeans, with a silver bracelet on her wrist. Michelle walked over to pull the chair up in front of the couch and sat down. “So, what’re your questions, Agent Fher ?”

It was Smith that started the questions, “Miss. Black, did you know that the store your partner and yourself bought was the site of a murder ?”

The Ex-Agent’s voice was like black-silk and it threw him back into his own interrogation.

* * *

Flashback

The light from the uncovered bulb reflected off the metal table into Tom’s eyes. He shifted nervously and leaned on the table as he looked around the bare white-room.

_‘What I’d like to know is how does Morpheus know about Dean ? Plus, how did that FBI Agent, or whoever, Smith know about Morpheus calling me ?’_

It startled him when the door opened and said brown-haired Agent walked into the room. Smith left the white-door open and he expected the other two to walk in, they didn’t. Watched Smith put down a thick manila folder, his folder, in the center of the table. As the Agent pulled tanned-fingers away from it, it almost seemed like a caress.

Light reflected off the black-shades as Smith asked, pretending they hadn’t already gone over it when he‘d been arrested, “Mr. Anderson, do you know why you are here ?”

His gaze was on the table as he answered, “Something about, err, Morpheus I‘d guess.” When he looked up for a second he was frozen in the beautiful ice-colored depths of Smith’s eyes. There was something that’d been missing in the other Agents eyes, but still something odd about them, he couldn’t figure out what though.

Smith laid a hand on the table and one on the folder said, “Yes and about a certain friend of yours - one Dean Winchester. You have strong ties to one of the FBI’s most wanted criminals and were having a conversation with another one. As you can see with your previous crimes it is not looking good for you at the moment. If you were to be charged you would be looking at many years in prison or paying a fine so high you would hardly see any money yourself for awhile.”

Played with the edge of his sleeve as he looked away; unable to stand the sudden blaze of ghostly-fire in the white-blue eyes. _‘Aw, crap. Not good, yeah “Not Good” is putting it lightly. Fuck.’_

All he could do was swallow his near-panic and nod in agreement. Smith continued reasonably, “However, my superiors have said that if you were to tell me what it is that Morpheus wanted that all of this,” the Agent tapped his file with a fingertip “never existed.” His file was slid off the table to land with a **thunk** on the floor.

  _‘I can’t betray Dean not after him and Sam were my only friends for years. Not after Mr. W saved me from those vamps. I never found out where Morpheus wanted to meet so technically I can‘t betray him either.’_

For a second he tried to think of what to say, “Well, Agent Smith-”

A muscle in the Agent’s cheek twitched, “Smith will do.”

“Ah, o.k., Smith it is then. Well, it’d be a nice deal but I can’t exactly help you. You kind of interrupted right where  I would have been able to help you.”

Smith sighed, anger and frustration visible for a second before the tanned face smoothed, “That is disappointing, but unfortunately I have been ordered to make you help us, Mr. Anderson. Whether you want to or not.”

End Flashback

* * *

Neo shook himself out of the disorienting memory. To hear Michelle‘s slightly nervous answer, “Yes, we knew that was part of why we, or I, wanted it. I’d heard about the attacks on lesbian and gay couples, I wanted to see if I could find out why. Joan just wanted to own a grocery store like her Mom used too.”

_‘Could Michelle be one of the reasons the attacks have gone up ? If she’s been disturbing Molly. Or maybe Molly is jealous that Miss. Lock left the store and wants her back running things.’_

Dean nodded beside him and asked, “Have you found anything that might be useful to us ?”

Michelle showed them the bracelet. “Well, just before Joan and I bought Lock’s she got me this bracelet for my birthday. When I looked through an old newspaper I saw a picture of it. That picture was of Molly Black in the store.”

He blurted, “Where did it come from ?”

“Black-falls Antiques a few blocks from the store.”

They asked a few more questions but he wanted to get going. How could he not when they had leads now ? Finally, they said good-bye to Michelle and walked outside.


	10. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess meet with Detective Baker

Half-asleep with his eyes shut, Sam groaned,“Go ‘way, Dean.” as he was shaken.

_‘ Jerk probably wants to brag about how, “I get way more action than your boring ass ever will, Sammy.”’_

“No, c’mon Sam, wake up.”

_‘ Either Dean got surgery over-night or he sounds even girl-ier than Oprah.’_

He mumbled as he opened his eyes,“Wha’ sit ?” and saw that Jess stood over him. Luckily for him, she looked amused before she leaned down, kissed him and said, “Well, S.A. Wesson, Detective Baker just called me. He wants to meet us for breakfast at the diner and then go examine the crime scenes.”

“M’kay and S.A. White don‘t you look fancy.” Jess’s hair was pulled in a bun and she wore a dark-silver shirt, along with a calf-length black skirt.

She replied, “Have to say after all the hunting we’ve done, I’m starting to appreciate dressing up. I’m getting tired of having to wear shorts under a skirt all the time though.”

He got up to kiss her deeply, murmuring, “Well, we could…stall for a bit.“

“Sam !”

That made him laugh, “Kidding, Jess, kidding.”

Jess smacked his shoulder, “You better be, Samuel Winchester.”

That made him sigh, “I wish the Detective‘d given us some alone time. We barely get any time that’s **really** to ourselves now. ” He walked around the bed and over to the dresser; before he pulled on a dark-green shirt and pair of jeans. 

_‘ This is one of the times I wish Mom hadn’t died; that Dad hadn’t pulled Dean and I into this. Sure, we probably wouldn’t have met Tom or Smith, but Jess and I would be able to get married without worrying about being hunted. Either way, I’ve got to find Jess a ring she’ll like, all without her finding out…somehow. That’ll be one of the few bright spots to this case.’_

They walked down the stairs and he turned into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he joined Jess and Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby muttered, as he poured himself coffee without looking up, “Morning, y’all.”

* * *

It reminded him of just after Dad’d gone to the hospital in Zion. Reminded him of those days when they’d been at Bobby’s; when the man would make him and Dean pancakes for breakfast. Or when they’d almost be normal kids staying with Tom‘s parents. Or the day at Bobby’s when Tom’d ambushed them. Chuckled again as he remembered Tom saying after they‘d raced into the kitchen, “Hi, again, Mr. Bobby.”

Bobby replied to Tom, gruffly, “That’s jus’ Bobby, you lil’ rascal. Now all of you git until breakfast’s done. Go, shoo…heh, kids.” before they’d raced back out.

* * *

Realized that Jess was staring at him in confusion; he smiled in reply and then asked, “Where’s everybody else ?”

Bobby replied, “They went to go question the new and old owners. You need a vehicle you’ll have to take my truck. The cops announced the murders you two are helping investigate in the paper this morning.”

Knew that when Jess hummed, “We really have to get a car of our own again, Sam. Why’d you have to sell the Vega ?” as they walked outside, it was a distraction from the horrid thoughts that wouldn‘t let them truly rest until the case was finished. 

He responded with sigh, “We didn’t have the money to have it towed after it broke down, remember ? Plus, Dean yelled at me when I called cause Neo vanished or something. The signal cut out in the middle so I don‘t what really happened to him.” as she got in the driver-side. When she started the truck, he started pondering his former black-striped, yellow 1970 Vega.

_‘Sure, it was a crappy car overall, but it was my first one. Of course, Dean and Neo had to be in a freak, snow-bound Florida when she broke down. It's too bad they don’t make a new, more reliable version. Or a reva - redone Charger, I’d get a yellow one.’_

 Jess nodded but was silent and his thoughts turned toward the grim. _‘J ael Dillon signed a bill of sale for a restored black Vega minutes before she died. Apparently, the ink had only just dried when Casey Carrow found her dead on his lawn. It’s a shame she’ll never get to drive it now. Will her familykeep it and drive it like she wanted to ? There’s so many things that could’ve killed her and Jade. There’s got to be some way to narrow it down.’_

Jael’s short, olive-skinned body covered in the deep cuts invaded his mind. Except in his mind, the shredded organs were visible. Jael had dyed the tips of her hair red in contrast to her dark-green eyes. A morbid part of him had laughed yesterday when Doc. Johnson said, “Whenever I tried to close her eyes they kept popping back open, just like Miss. Shane’s.“

Honestly, that small part of him scared him. Jade Shane‘s hair had been black, Jael’s original hair color was also black. Women with black-hair, olive colored skin and green-eyes seemed to be the killer‘s preferred victims. 

As he looked up and realized they had arrived at the diner he felt like throwing up. _‘ I couldn ’t eat to save my life now. Why can’t we just skip breakfast ?’_

Jess gave him a worried look as they got out of the truck. When they walked inside a short, dark-skinned and balding man turned around and waved them over. Detective Baker smiled as he got up and shook both their hands, “I’m Detective Robbie Baker. Despite the circumstances it’s nice to meet you, S.A.’s White and Wesson.”

Jess slid into the booth, “Madison White and Dan Wesson, it’s nice to meet you too Detective.”

Sam nodded as he sat beside her and Detective Baker re-took his spot. Baker’s gray-eyes wandered over his shoulder. Baker shook his head, “So, Johnson said you’d looked at Miss. Dillon and Miss. Shan’s bodies yesterday. This is the oddest case I‘ve ever had. There’s no way that someone could have killed Miss. Dillon that quickly. It’s a mystery to me. I don’t know of a weapon that could cause lacerations in the organs and not break the bone, much less skin. How could they be cut up by a knife, yet not have obvious bruises from being crushed ?”

Jess added,“Plus, somehow they never fought back. For some reason they just let themselves be cut up. I can’t think of any logical reason for that unless they were terrified out of their minds.”

_‘ Unless it was some Ghost, Demon or other thing that has telekinesis. Then they wouldn’t be capable.’_

Jess looked at him as if she’d thought the same thing. 

When he followed Baker’s gaze he noticed the same black-haired woman who’d smiled at him yesterday. She even sat in the same spot by the door. ‘ _How did she get there ? Who is she ? Does she know something ? We’ve got to talk to her.’ _

The woman smiled as she waved and left again.


	11. Virus

Dean glared from the steps down the driveway at Agent Moore, “Get off of her.” Moore leaned against the Impala’s grill with a smug look on his face.

The Agent’s bright-green eyes glowed as he was waved off, “I don’t see why you care about it. Unlike any of you idiots it can’t feel, it‘s just a hunk of coded metal. Or why the cocker sucker, whoops, so very sorry, I meant Frost, cares about you.”

_‘I’ll fudging gank him. What the Hell ? Did he get possessed or something ?’_

He demanded, “Take that back, **Moore** , you fudging son of a bitch ! Nobody talks about S-Frost or my baby like that.” All the while, he waited for Moore’s eyes to go solid black but they didn’t.

Smith growled at the green-suited Agent, “You are a traitor, you do not deserve to be an Agent. I should have killed you the second I found out what you did.” and stalked down the steps radiating menace.

Neo and himself shared a look, wondering if they should interfere. Moore laughed as Smith threw a punch. “Actually, I lied that’s Lead Agent Moore. And what makes it even better I have your Exile to thank for that promotion.”

Both of them were surprised as a mercury-like liquid started crawling up Moore‘s shoulders. When that happened, he focused the world slowed as he and Neo sprang down the steps and ran toward the Ex- and current Lead Agent. He skidded into Smith’s shoulder in shock as their focus broke he thought _‘What the fudge ? Seriously ?’_ Smith, like a ghost, was fist-deep in Moore’s chest; the mercury spread outward from Smith’s fist.

Stared at the two programs, both looked like they’d frozen except for the mercury. Pulled at Smith’s wrist as Neo exclaimed, “Stop, stop it’s a virus. It’s not you, Smith, please.”

Nodded as he agreed, “You wanna get rid of him, yeah ? Well, don’t you think this’s too fast for a traitor ? C’mon, man, listen to us.”

Himself and Smith stumbled as his efforts paid off. The blue-eyed program looked shocked, Moore hissed, “Not only are you a damned Exile you’re even worse…a virus. Oh, the sheer irony and since you’re not a Hunter even on technicality, if they weren’t here, and it wouldn’t restart the war because of their influence, I‘d delete you.”

The Ex-Agent pulled away from him to punch Moore in the face. “That is for being a traitor and slumming with Corrina.”

_‘Who the fudging Hell is Corrina ?’_

After Moore’s head snapped sideways, then the Lead Agent quickly scurried off. Then he shouted after the fleeing program, “You owe me a fudging pie for damages, Moore !,” Seconds later he whispered as he gently patted the Impala’s hood, “It’ll be all right, baby, I promise. We’ll get you fixed up better then new.”

The center of her hood was crushed into the engine and the damage spiralled outward from there; her edges were crumpled and warped like tin-foil.

Neo asked as he walked to the back driver door, “Did you spend too much time with the Carrigans’? Cause we’re not near kids and I haven’t heard you use “Fudging” as a swear since then.”

Shuddered as he remembered how lucky he’d been when Neo’d knocked on the door just before his tooth would’ve been pulled out. “Don’t remind me, those were some creepy chuckleheads. They almost reminded me of that Collin asshole after he went vengeful.”

Neo growled, “Hmpf, at least they were nice to you at first. Collin was always an asshole, he just got worse after he got run over. Dean, do you think James or Sheriff Mason could help us ? Mason did live around here once upon a time.”

“Maybe, call ’em tomorrow then. Got too much stuff as it is today.” They all got in the Impala as he asked, “Smith why do you have a virus ? Plus, who’s this Corrina chick ?”

As he started the car Smith stared at the dash, “I don’t know, the only place we have been that  could have had a virus was the Merovingian’s ball. It would not surprise me if he gave it to me somehow.”

Neo wondered, “Why ? It’s not like you were crashing the ball or anything. But, Bobby did say that Frenchie was dickhead.”

Smith chuckled darkly, “That was far from our first run-in, over the years I stopped many of his plans. As for Corrina…she is his Mistress of Death and Shadow.”

_‘She sounds evil, creepy and she works the Frenchie. Go figure, I don‘t wanna meet her.’_

He and Neo both exclaimed, “I don’t like her !”

“Well, she was the one who tried to kidnap Neo for the Merovingian. You did not think he would actually stoop to physically kidnapping Neo himself did you ? Onto more interesting things though. Who was this Collin and Neo I am assuming this James is different from the one in Florida ?”

Imagined Neo shaking his head as he backed out of the driveway, “No, he’s the…same. **Wait.** How do you know that ? Were you spying on me and Dean at the Black Bird ?”

“I just wanted to make sure you had arrived intact. Considering I informed you of the case in the first place.”

That made him mutter with a look at the A. I., “Man, Smith, you really were angry, hot **and** weird back then.”

“What can I say ? I tried.”

“Neo ?”

Neo hummed, “Yeah ?”

“Did Mr. I’m-So-Serious just crack a joke ?”

“The Matrix hasn’t ended yet so I’d say fifty bucks on a maybe.”

Shook his head, “Neo, you still owe me fifty from Florida.”

“Do not, I paid it years ago.”

All the while he’d been watching the streets pass-by. Seconds later Smith said, “There that dark-blue house is # 497.”

Nodded his thanks to their love as he pulled up by the sidewalk. _‘When I get back she better in the same shape. Or somebody’s gonna end up in the hospital.’_

Again they all got out of the Impala and started toward Miss. Lock’s house.


	12. Run

Jeanette Lorne stepped out of her white, one-storey house and took a deep breath. The gray-haired woman shook her head as she passed her car and started to run. About twenty minutes in she saw one of her customers jogging toward her.

_‘Damn, I was hoping I’d avoid Emily. Well, she looks in a good mood, at least. Perhaps she won’t be too angry that I can’t find it.’_

Emily Dearing was a tall, black-haired, pale-skinned and dark-blue eyed young woman. Emily waved and leaned against a tree, “Hey.”

“Hi, I didn’t know you liked to run.”

Emily smiled at her, “It’s a part time hobby. Jeanette ?”

“Yes, Emily ?”

“Have you found the bracelet yet ?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve looked everywhere but I haven’t found the original receipt. It seems to have disappeared.”

An angry look passed over Emily’s face before it vanished. The younger woman‘s voice turned too sweet, “You’ve done more than I hoped, Jeanette. If this were any other mission I could let you live. Don’t get me wrong I like you, I really do. Unfortunately, I just can’t have you telling the Hunters, Smith or that bastard Moore about me.”

Her heart pounded in her throat as she realized the street was now empty. That she was alone with Emily. Then she realized something in the dark-blue eyes had gone cold and inhuman. Frightened she, instinctively, started to back away. As she turned and ran she looked over her shoulder, saw Emily‘s eyes turn an eerie silver/sky-blue. After she’d run down the block without hearing pursuing footsteps she stopped.

_‘How did she do that ? What have I gotten myself into ? Oh God, what **is** that ?’_

What looked like a human made of swirling, white mist had appeared in front of her. The thing pulled it’s lips back in a savage grin to reveal a mouthful of sharp teeth. It was Emily Dearing’s face as the mist turned into flesh. There was an odd, tearing and ripping sound.

For a second Jeanette stared down at Emily’s hand inside her chest. Shocked, she looked up, Emily’s eyes had returned to dark-blue but her mouth was still full of sharp teeth. “Good-bye, Jeanette.”

She was confused as she appeared a foot away from her body as it dropped to the street. Emily growled, her teeth returned to normal and she walked away.

_‘How ? How can she do this ? How can she just walk away from murdering me ? Oh God, I’m dead. I’m dead.’_

A hand landing on her arm made her shriek and a male voice apologized, “I’m sorry, I scared you. My name is Henry, will you come with me ?”

Henry was a man around her age, with green-eyes and he wore a blue-suit. Henry smiled gently at her.

Confusion made her ask, “Why ? Why does she want that bracelet ?”

“It’s not the bracelet she’s after.”

“Oh. She wants to kill the woman who brought it in. Doesn’t she ?”

Henry held out his arm as he replied, “I don’t know, but it’s very likely she won’t get that far.”

Hooked her arm around Henry’s, as they started to walk everything turned to white light.

 


End file.
